FELICES CONFUSIONES
by ESTRATOSNESIS
Summary: 40 AÑOS DESPUÉS DEL FINAL DEL ANIME, ALUCARD Y SERAS VICTORIA COMPARTEN LA ETERNIDAD POR UNA SENCILLA CONFUSIÓN. LO SÉ, LO SÉ PÉSIMO SUMMARY


**FELICES CONFUSIONES.**

Una noche más que llegaba a su fin, Seras Victoria regresaba agotada después de una extenuante jornada en la que ella y su escuadrón aniquilaron a más de 15 vampiros artificiales y a todos los ghouls a sus servicios, después de 40 años aún no habían podido localizar al responsable de estas atrocidades, un chip capaz de crear vampiros "no nativos", decidió dejar de pensar en ello, caminaba pesadamente pos los pasillos del cuartel de los caballeros protestantes al servicio de Dios y la Reina, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing seguía al frente de la institución después de pasar 3 años encerrada en ese calabozo del castillo, una vez aclarados todos los mal entendidos la mismísima Reina del Imperio Británico se disculpó públicamente con Sir Integra y la institución, pero lo que sorprendió aún más fue el hecho de que la Reina se arrodillara para pedir perdón, eso si que fue a parar a los libros de historia, y ella a sus 68 años aún sigue aniquilando ghouls y cazando a los no- vivos como en sus años mozos, continuaba mirando la noche al lado de Alucard.

- "Al lado de MI maestro" - Pensaba con recelo Seras Victoria.

En ese instante recordó el enorme vacío que sintió cuando lo creyó muerto a manos de incógnito.

- "Esa vez dolió y dolió mucho, demasiado a decir verdad, pero cuando desperté y lo vi con toda su magnificencia de No-Life King mi corazón saltó de alegría, por que en verdad amo profundamente a mi maestro pero no puedo dejar que se entere de lo que siento, que haría si lo supiera, me tomaría por una tonta? Diría que eso es un sentimiento humano y yo ya no soy humana, o tal vez... me mataría? – Pensaba tristemente la chica policía.

Por fin había llegado a su habitación, lo único que deseaba era tumbarse en su suave y cómoda cama y tomar su merecido descanso, pero al abrir la puerta, se topó con el mismo balde con hielos y la bolsa del banco de sangre que alguien dejaba todas las noches, suspiró con resignación y se sentó a la mesa, tomó el paquete y dudó si debía beberlo o no...

- "Aún eres reticente a alimentarte pequeña simplona?" – Preguntó una voz en su cabeza.

La chica dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz de su maestro en su cabeza, odiaba cuando hacía eso siempre la asustaba.

- Maestro... es que aún no me acostumbro a beber sangre humana – Respondió tímidamente la rubia.

- "Tonterías chica policía, deja de comportarte como un irracional humano, después de 40 años sigues con esa aversión a la sangre que ridículo. – Reprendió con severidad el vampiro mayor.

- Pero maestro, yo..-

-"Bebe!" – Ordenó Alucard firmemente.

- ...Si maestro... – Obedeció la rubia tristemente.

Y así lo hizo, mordió el paquete y bebió su contenido, el sabor de ese líquido rojo le resultaba absolutamente delicioso, disfrutaba beberla, sentir como se deslizaba por su garganta y llegaba a su hambriento estómago, eso a veces la asustaba, pero había días en los que se preguntaba como sería alimentarse directamente de la yugular de un humano.

- " Es un deleite hundir los colmillos en un precioso cuello y sentir como la sangre tibia inunda tu boca, las veces que he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo han sido gloriosas, pero en especial disfruté la vez anterior a la última. " – Afirmó el maestro con voz seductora.

- Maestro deje de hurgar en mi mente! – Reprochó la chica molesta.

- " Jajajaja!... chica policía si hubieras bebido mi sangre cuando tuviste la oportunidad no tendrías que molestarte por esto. " – Le recordó el nosferatu.

- Creo haberle explicado mis razones maestro. - Respondió con firmeza Seras Victoria.

- Hay veces en las que me vuelvo a preguntar el por qué decidí darte a elegir entre morir o convertirte en una draculina... creo que el convivir con los humanos me ha hecho voluble. – Respondió tranquilamente el experto anti-vampiros.

- Entonces se arrepiente de haberlo hecho maestro?. – Preguntó tristemente la Draculina.

-"Jajaja... yo nunca dije eso chica policía, vaya... tu apresurada lógica me divierte considerando que esta noche estaba terriblemente aburrido oficial". – Afirmó muy entretenido el vampiro mayor.

- Maestro tengo un nombre y ese es Seras Victoria – Replicó enfadada la rubia.

- "Chica policía es bastante bueno, han pasado 40 años y todavía me sigues reprochando por lo mismo, no importa si lo haces por otros 40 años, un siglo o un milenio, siempre serás la chica policía". – Le respondió Alucard muy divertido.

- No me importa, de cualquier modo tengo la eternidad para seguirle reprochando. – Replicó Seras Victoria muy enfadada.

- "JAJAJAJA!... me agrada esa actitud, oficial... debo decirte que tu sangre virgen fue la más deliciosa que jamás he probado, chica policía.". – Dijo el nosferatu alegremente.

- De verdad Maestro! ... Maestro?... por eso odio las conversaciones mentales, siempre las termina sin avisarme. – Se quejaba muy molesta la Draculina.

Se levantó para dirigirse al baño, apenas entró en el sintió de nuevo esa pesadez y cansancio aún después de haberse alimentado, cepilló sus dientes y salió en dirección hacia su habitación, se sentía terriblemente agotada, pues la jornada de esta noche no estuvo para menos así que prácticamente caminaba con los ojos cerrados, pronto dormiría plácidamente y soñaría con los labios, las caricias y todo lo demás de su amado maestro, había noches en las que ella lo deseaba en extremo, tanto era su libido que imaginaba a su Maestro atravesando el muro y la hacía suya de una manera apasionada y salvaje, pero siempre que terminaba su fantasía, abría los ojos y se encontraba sola con la mano dentro de su ropa interior totalmente avergonzada de haberlo hecho, pues a pesar de tener 61 años aunque su apariencia fuese eternamente de una jovencita de 21 seguía siendo virgen, decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su mente por temor a que su maestro decidiera iniciar otra de sus conversaciones mentales, detuvo sus pasos cuando su mano vislumbró una puerta y entró al cuarto, caminó un poco más y se dejó caer pesadamente en la mullida cama, ni siquiera se molestó en poner la cubierta, después de todo ni si quiera un mísero rayo de luz entra por esos muros, y se quedó profundamente dormida, al cabo de un rato esos lujuriosos y apasionados sueños llenaron su mente, despertó lentamente y su mano se dirigió a su entrepierna comenzando a acariciarse suavemente.

- Maestro... Ah!... Maestro. – Gemía quedamente la rubia.

De pronto sintió una mano enguantada que tomaba la suya que se encontraba entre sus piernas.

- Qué haces chica policía? – Le preguntó suavemente una voz varonil.

- M-Maestro!... q-que hace en mi habitación!. – Preguntó entre alarmada y avergonzada la chica al verse descubierta.

- Si tantos deseos tienes de hacerlo, simplemente lo hubieses pedido oficial. – Respondió tranquilamente el Nosferatu.

Alucard reanudó las caricias en la entrepierna de victoria.

- Maestro... por favor... Ah!... no siga. – Pedía entre gemidos la chica.

- Dime, oficial desde cuando me has deseado. – Preguntaba con voz seductora el vampiro mayor.

- Desde... el primer... momento en que... Ah!... en que... me c-convirtió... Oh! Maestro. – Respondió entre jadeos la rubia.

- Bueno, pues la espera terminó... Seras Victoria. – Afirmó el Maestro mientras mordía la oreja de su protegida.

Alucard giró a la chica para poder verla, admiró unos instantes la belleza de la joven, acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó suave y extrañamente tierno, sin embargo para Seras Victoria era una dulce y desesperante tortura, por lo que profundizó el contacto, deslizó su mano hacia la nuca de su maestro e introdujo la lengua en la boca de Alucard buscando desesperadamente la de él, ella lo exploró por completo incluso se atrevió a lamer los colmillos de su maestro, pero Alucard se separó de improvisto y de una manera brusca giró sobre si mismo quedando el encima de su protegida mientras la inmovilizaba sujetando las muñecas de Victoria a sus costados y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- Me encanta que quieras tomar el control chica policía... pero no hay prisa, disfrútalo, después de todo tenemos la eternidad. – Susurró el nosferatu sobre los labios de Victoria.

- Maestro... yo... lo deseo... lo deseo desesperadamente Maestro. – Suplicaba entre jadeos la Draculina

- Jajaja... tanto así me deseas oficial? .- Preguntaba el vampiro mayor.

- Más de lo que me gustaría admitir. – Susurró su repuesta mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo buscando nuevamente los labios de Alucard.

Ante esta respuesta Alucard sonrió de la misma manera en que lo hace cuando encuentra a alguien digno de ser su oponente, al verlo, Victoria sintió temor y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el vampiro mayor acercó sus labios justo a esa parte donde había hundido los colmillos aquella noche, besó y lamió desde esa sección hasta llegar a la sien, como respuesta a esto Seras se estremeció y un gemido se ahogó en su garganta, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos sintiendo como su rostro se enrojecía aún más, el nosferatu sonrió ante la reacción de su protegida decidiendo soltarla para así poder acariciar el voluptuoso cuerpo que poseía Seras Victoria, desde que Sir Integra lo despertó de su letargo, no había podido disfrutar de la compañía femenina y ahora que podía hacerlo lo iba a disfrutar enormemente, pero le resultaba más placentero que fuera la chica policía a la mujer que iba a poseer, decidió que esos guantes blancos que siempre usaba resultaban bastante estorbosos para la tarea, prácticamente se los arrancó con los dientes quedando libre de ellos, acercó su mano desnuda y con el dorso acarició sutilmente una de las mejillas de su protegida, luego posó toda la palma de la mano en la otra mejilla dando suaves caricias con el pulgar, sintiendo la suave y tersa piel de Seras Victoria, la chica inclinó un poco la cabeza tratando de sentir un poco más profundamente la extrañamente cariñosa caricia de su maestro, de manera sorpresiva Alucard se enderezó quedando arrodillado encima de la chica.

- Como es tu primera vez, chica policía, va a ser especial. – Afirmó el nosferatu tranquilamente.

Chasqueó los dedos y la habitación se obscureció, segundos después se iluminó con la luz de las celas y un ligero olor a rosas inundó el lugar, ante esto Seras Victoria estaba fascinada.

- M-Maestro... no tenía que hacer todo esto por mí. – Reprochó la Draculina avergonzada mientras se arrodillaba de la misma forma en que estaba su maestro.

- Hpmf!... si voy a tomar posesión de tu cuerpo es lo menos que puedo hacer. – Respondió tranquilamente el vampiro mayor.

Dicho esto los brazos de Alucard rodearon la cintura de la chica mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los de ella, sus manos comenzaron a subir y bajar suavemente por la espalda y las caderas de Victoria, ella se estremecía con cada contacto de su Maestro, pero ella no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, así que rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su Maestro y enredó sus dedos en esa espesa cabellera negra, poco a poco despojó al vampiro, de la gabardina roja que siempre usaba, siguió por desabrochar el saco de ese traje gris, estando abierto deslizó sus manos dentro del saco acariciando las anchas espaldas de su Maestro, sintiendo la dureza de los músculos de esa espalda, de manera presurosa arrojó la prenda fuera del camino, con las manos temblorosas quitó la corbata y con desesperación y torpeza desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa, una vez lo hubo despojado de la prenda quedó embelesada ante la perfecta visión que tenía enfrente, unos pectorales bien definidos, un abdomen perfectamente formado, y la luz de las velas lo hacían ver más deseable aún, ella no pudo resistirse y se arrojó a lamer y besar el pecho de su Maestro mientras que una de sus manos le acariciaba la espalda y la otra masajeaba la palpitante hombría de Alucard, de pronto como si le cayeran una pila de ladrillos en la cabeza comprendió por que esas caricias lo extasiaban más de la cuenta, y la palabra Amor se grabó en su mente como su hubiera sido escrita con un hierro candente.

- Bien... muy bien Victoria, pero ahora es mi turno. – Pronunció el nosferatu con la respiración agitada.

Alucard desapareció ante sus ojos y reapareció detrás de ella aprisionándola de la cintura con sus brazos.

- Eres Hermosa Seras Victoria – Susurró en el oído de la chica el vampiro mayor.

- No diga eso Maestro, me avergüenza. – Pidió tímidamente la chica enrojecida hasta las orejas.

- Pero si hace unos momentos no parecías avergonzada. – Recalcó el nosferatu.

- E-eso ni yo misma lo entiendo – Se defendió la rubia.

- No tienes que entenderlo, en la naturaleza de todos los humanos y animales. – Susurró en su oído mientras desabrochaba el cuello del uniforme de su amante. – Está – desabrochó otro botón. – La pasión. – Otro botón más. – El deseo. – Otro más. – La lujuria. – Uno más. – La seducción. – Otro más. – Pero en la naturaleza de nuestra especie los deseos se intensifican 10 veces más. – Terminó de explicar mientras desabrochaba por completo la prenda y la retiraba del cuerpo de Victoria.

El vampiro quedó maravillado, Seras Victoria traía puesto un sexy sostén de encaje negro que hacía resaltar el blanco de su piel, posó su barbilla entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica observando esos perfectos y redondos montículos que pedían a gritos ser saboreados, pero debía ser paciente, disfrutaría este momento como una caja de chocolates, despacio, muy despacio, sus dedos acariciaron sutilmente el vientre plano de la chica, mientras sus labios lamían y besaban el cuellos y la espalda de Victoria, a lo que ella respondía con suaves gemidos para el deleite de Alucard, las manos de vampiro, levantaron un poco la falda de la Draculina para poder acariciar sus perfectos y tensos muslos, encajó las uñas y los rasguño levemente.

- Alucard! . – Gimió la chica totalmente extasiada.

Le fascinó escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado de esa manera, giró a la chica para quedar frente a frente, se miraron fijamente y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, las adiestradas manos de Alucard arrancaron la falda de la chica de un solo movimiento, se recostaron en la suave cama, mientras el se deshacía del resto de sus ropas mientras Victoria trataba de quitarse las mallas de su uniforme.

- No. – Susurró el nosferatu tomando las manos de Victoria – Déjatelas. – Pidió el vampiro mayor.

Victoria sonrió ante la petición y obedeció gustosa, Alucard se posó encima de ella besándola corta y apasionadamente, para después dejar que sus labios bajaran por su cuellos llegando justo donde comenzaban esos bellos montes, con sus colmillos tomó el borde de la prenda y la arrancó de un solo movimiento, dejando a la vista un hermoso par se senos bien formados, con una de sus manos atrapó uno de ellos mientras que el otro era devorado ansiosamente pos su boca, todas estas sensaciones hacían a la chica enloquecer, al fin todas sus fantasías se estaban volviendo realidad, ella solo podía gemir fuertemente y revolver salvajemente la negra cabellera de su amado No-life king, Alucard abandonó su tarea en el pecho de Victoria, mientras su lengua seguía bajando lamiendo la piel alrededor de su ombligo hasta toparse con el borde de encaje de esas excitantes pantaletas negras, sus manos fueron directas a retirar la prenda, dejando a la vista la rosada y humedecida intimidad de la Draculina, besó la cara interna de esos hermosos muslos de leche y muy despacio introdujo la lengua en el sexo de la chica.

- Maestro!... AH!... Maestro!... OH! Alucard!. – Gemía fuertemente la rubia.

Ella se retorcía de puro placer e inconscientemente hecho la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando la espalda levantando las caderas esperando que su maestro entrara un poco más en ella, se aferró fuertemente a las sábanas sintiendo una explosión en su interior, pronto Victoria derramó su ser en la boca de su Maestro, a lo cual el respondió bebiendo todo lo que podía de ese dulce néctar.

- Aún no hemos terminado Seras Victoria. – Sentenció el nosferatu mientras que con el dorso de la mano limpiaba su barbilla.

Alucard se colocó entre las piernas de la chica.

- Maestro que es lo que siente por mí, siente solo compañerismo, compasión, deseo... cariño...a...a-amor, - Preguntó la rubia mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Jajajaja... en realidad deseas que te responda chica policía?. – Cuestionó muy divertido el vampiro mayor.

Al ver que su pregunta fue totalmente risible para su maestro sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero sin embargo ella deseaba saber los sentimientos de Alucard.

- S-si. – Respondió insegura la chica.

- Responderé en el orden en que nombraste esos sentimientos... No. – Acercó sus labios y besó el hombro de Victoria. – No. – Siguió por besar su cuello. – Sí. – Lamió su oreja. – la obligó a mirarlo. – Sí. – Besó su frente. – Y sí. – Terminó de responder mientras unía sus labios con los de la oficial.

A cada respuesta Victoria sentía un escalofrío y se estremecía por el contacto de los labios de su maestro, pero cuando la obligó a verlo y respondió con un sí seguida de un beso cada fibra de su ser se llenó de alegría.

- Maestro... me... me ha hecho tan feliz. – Decía Victoria al borde del llanto.

- Ni se te ocurra llorar en un momento como este, despiertas mis pasiones dormidas, me haces una pregunta bastante directa te respondo que sí y te atreves a llorar esto es el colmo. – Respondió Alucard molesto.

- M-Maestro y – yo no quería...-

- Jajajaja!... de verdad me creíste chica policía?. – Se burlaba el vampiro mayor de la ingenuidad de su protegida.

- Maestro!..-

La chica no pudo continuar con su reclamo por que Alucard la besó de manera desenfrenada, el nosferatu no iba a permitir que la situación se enfriara más de la cuenta, por lo que sus manos dieron sugerentes caricias al cuerpo de Victoria, con uno de sus brazos rodeo la cintura de la oficial haciéndola levantar las caderas aumentando el contacto piel contra piel, Victoria solo se aferraba a su Maestro sintiendo la hombría endurecida de Alucard en toda su extensión, y vaya que su Maestro era un excelente espécimen de nosferatu.

- Estás lista chica policía? . – Susurró sensualmente el vampiro mayor en el oído de su protegida.

Ella soltó un suspiro entrecortado, y solo asintió mientras mordía suavemente su labio inferior, Alucard tomó si miembro y lo guió hacia la intimidad de la chica, empujando suavemente entrando solo un poco, ella al sentirlo ahogó un gemido en la garganta y se aferró aún más fuerte al cuerpo de su maestro, el nosferatu empujó un poco más entrando apenas la mitad, sintiendo la fina capa que marcaba la castidad de la chica policía, ya no pudo soportarlo más y perdió el control entrando por completo y de manera brusca así apoderándose de la virginidad de Seras Victoria.

- AH MAESTRO!. – Gritó la chica, derramando unas lágrimas mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

- Shh... tranquila... el dolor solo es pasajero, pronto se sentirá mejor. – Trataba de calmarla el vampiro mayor mientras besaba todo el rostro de Victoria.

Alucard esperó un poco mientras ella se acostumbraba a él, pronto comenzó con movimientos suaves y lentos, poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo dando lugar a nuevas sensaciones que Victoria jamás creyó sentir a lado de su amado vampiro.

- Ah!... si... por favor...Ah!... no se detenga... . – Pedía entre gemidos la chica.

Los movimientos del nosferatu aumentaron su intensidad haciendo enloquecer a Victoria de puro placer, mientras ella pronunciaba el nombre de su amado entre gemidos, de pronto Alucard giró sobre su espalda llevándose a Victoria con él, quedando ella encima.

- Es tu turno de hacerme disfrutar. – Sentenció el experto anti-vampiros seriamente.

Entonces la chica comenzó a moverse un poco insegura, arriba y abajo muy lentamente, Alucard tomó entre sus manos la cintura de Victoria para guiar sus movimientos haciéndola trazar círculos con las caderas sintiendo como ese miembro entraba y salía de su cuerpo deliciosamente y lo disfrutaba aún más al ver la expresión en el rostro de Alucard, con los ojos cerrados, la mandíbula tensa y gruñendo por lo bajo por el placer recibido, el disfrutaba enormemente sentir el calor del interior de su protegida, en un acto de estupor el vampiro mayor clavó las uñas en el trasero de Victoria dando a entender que disfrutaba completamente lo que ella estaba haciendo, Victoria gimió fuertemente ante tal acción, por alguna razón esto aumentó su lujuria así que aceleró los movimientos, subiendo y bajando rápidamente, Alucard se levantó y con una de sus manos aprisionó uno de los senos de la chica, mientras su boca devoraba el otro, succionando y lamiendo los endurecidos pezones de Victoria, ella solo seguía moviéndose totalmente enloquecida como una leona en celo saciando sus mas bajos instintos, ambos hambrientos de lujuria, deseo, pasión, pero sobre todo hambrientos de amor, en un rápido movimiento Alucard volvió a quedar encima de la chica embistiéndola salvaje y violentamente, entrando y saliendo fuertemente del interior de Victoria, ella solo gritaba fuertemente, moviendo las caderas con el mismo frenesí de su amante, las oleadas de placer eran indescriptibles, el momento culminante estaba demasiado cerca.

- Maestro! . -

- Victoria! . -

- Maestro! . -

- Victoria! . -

- ALUCARD! . -

- VICTORIA! . -

El orgasmo los alcanzó a los dos al mismo tiempo, Victoria en un arranque ocasionado por el estupor del momento mordió el cuello de su maestro y bebió la sangre que fluía de la herida, ella al saborear el líquido y el al sentir la salvaje mordida un segundo orgasmo los alcanzó, dejándolos por completo satisfechos, Alucard salió del interior de la chica y se dejó caer al lado de ella totalmente exhausto, Victoria solo se acurrucó en el pecho de su maestro aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Maestro... eso... eso estuvo genial.– Afirmaba la chica totalmente embelesada.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA! . – Rió estruendosamente el vampiro mayor.

- Que es tan gracioso maestro?. – Preguntó muy enfadada la rubia.

- He dejado de ser tu maestro chica policía, has bebido mi sangre por tu propia voluntad, ahora eres una Nosferatu libre de las restricciones de la esclavitud. - Respondió con una sonrisa el experto anti-vampiros.

- No... eso no es cierto, solo fue un arranque, no puedo creer que venga a mi habitación me haga el amor maravillosamente y ahora me dice que por un maldito arranque ha dejado de ser mi maestro. – Reprochaba Draculina al borde del llanto

- Así es, ahora eres una Nosferatu, una igual a mí, eres libre de caminar por la noche bajo tu propio poder y con toda tu gloria de No–life Queen... o seguir al servicio de la Institución Hellsing y quedarte conmigo. – Respondió Alucard mirando a su querida Victoria directamente a los ojos.

El rostro de Victoria se iluminó y sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus blancos colmillos, Sus oídos no la estaban engañando, de una manera muy sutil Alucard le estaba pidiendo que se quedara con él.

- Por supuesto que deseo quedarme, me quedaré a tu lado por siempre, por que te amo, te amo con todo el corazón. – Respondió alegremente la chica.

- Y yo a ti Seras Victoria... y quiero dejar un punto en claro, esta no es tu habitación. – Afirmó tranquilamente el nosferatu.

- QUE!... no juegues conmigo Alucard, esta es mi habitación. – Reprochó molesta la chica.

- Por que no miras a tu alrededor. – Respondió divertido el vampiro mayor.

Así lo hizo y oh sorpresa, efectivamente no era la habitación de ella, la mesa y la silla eran diferentes, había un cuadro absolutamente distinto en la pared y en la mesa se encontraban las pistolas y el sombrero de Alucard.

- Seguramente estabas tan cansada que no te diste cuenta a que habitación entraste. – Afirmó el nosferatu.

Ella solo se dejó caer en la cama retomando su posición en el pecho de Alucard mientras suspiraba con cansancio.

- Supongo que fue una feliz confusión. – Susurró la chica.

- Por cierto Victoria... no quiero que vuelvas a satisfacerte tu sola, cada vez que lo desees puedes entrar por esa puerta y pedirme lo que quieras, yo siempre estaré dispuesto, Está claro?. – Afirmó seriamente el nosferatu.

- Estás seguro?... por que de ser así entonces Sir Integra deberá irse buscando otro experto anti-vampiros, por que no vas a salir de este cuarto en un buen tiempo. – Respondió sensualmente la chica mientras besaba a su amado vampiro.

Alucard rió estruendosamente uniéndose al juego de besos y caricias una vez más... Y así un No-life King ha encontrado la reina que tanto buscaba, ahora disfrutando de su eterna unión y todo por una feliz confusión.

_**FIN.**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**PUES BIEN QUE LES PARECIÓ MIS ESTIMADOS LECTORES, MALO, MALÍSIMO, VOMITARON CON SOLO LEER EL TÍTULO, LES RESULTÓ ASQUEROSO, VULGAR, O TODO LO CONTRARIO ¬/¬ DE SER ASÍ HÁZMELO SABER DEJA UN REVIEW NO SEAS MALO Y DIME QUE TE PARECIÓ.**

**NOS LEEMOS.**

**ATTE: ESTRATOSNESIS nnUU**


End file.
